Tumblebrutus/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Tumblebrutus. For alternate productions see Bill-Bailey/Gallery. Designs Bill Bailey Design 1.jpg Raffish 5 Tumblebrutus John Napier Design.jpg UK Productions 1998 Film * Fergus Logan Tumblebrutus close up.jpg Tumble Fergus Logan film 01.jpg George Pounce Tumble Plato Film 01.jpg US Productions Original Broadway Production * Robert Hoshour Tugger Tumble Cass Bway 1982 04.jpg Skimble nypl 67a.jpg Subsequent Broadway Casts * Jay Poindexter * Randy Bettis * Joey Pizzi * John Vincent Leggio * Michael Giacobbe * Marc Ellis Holland * Andrew Pacho * Levensky Smith * Andrew Hubbard * Mark R Moreau * Patrick Mullaney Tumble Randy Bettis.jpg Tumble bway 01.jpg Tumble Pounce Broadway cats 01.jpg Tumble Broadway Newsweek 02.jpg Cass Sillabub Pounce Bway Record Breaking 1997 01.jpg Tumble Pounce Jenny Bway Calendar May.jpg Tumble John Leggio Broadway.jpg Tugger Plato Jelly Rumple Tumble Fan.jpg Tumblebrutus Coricopat backstage Bway 2000.jpg US Tours 1-4 Kittens 1 US2.png|US Tour 2 US Tour 5 Tumblebrutus Tumble US5 2012.jpg Tumble US 5 press group 3.jpg Tumble Vic US 5 01.jpg Jellicle Songs US 5 2009 11 Colombia 1.jpg Tumble US Tour 2006 Joan Marcus.jpg Tumble Alonzo Cass Finale 2007 2008.jpg Alonzo Munkus Tumble Finale US 5 01011.jpg Tumble Babygriz Jellicle Songs US 5 0111.jpg Tumble Babygriz US 5 0113.jpg Jelly Tumble US 5 01.jpg Bustopher Skimble UStour5.jpg Silla Tumble Jellicle Ball US tour 5.jpg Tumble Victoria Pantages US 5.jpg Tumble Pantages US 5.jpg Ensemble Pantages LA 032010 04.jpg Tumblebrutus Jason Wise backstage US5 01.jpg Broadway Revival *Kolton Krouse *Andrew Wilson Tumble Kolton Krouse 2016.jpg|Kolton Krouse Tumble Kolton Krouse 16.png|Kolton Krouse Group Broadway 2016 1.jpg|Kolton Krouse Tumblebrutus with cat broadway 2017.jpg|Andrew Wilson Tumble Aaron Albano Bway Revival 2017.jpg|Aaron Albano (cover) US Tour 6 *Devin Neilson (1/19 - 10/19) *Cameron Edris *Devin Hatch (cover) *Austin Joseph Reynolds (cover) Sillabub Tumble Pyramid US6 2019.jpg| Devin Neilson Sillabub Tumble US6 2019 b.jpg|Devin Neilson Tumble US6 Devin Neilson IG 01.jpg|Devin Neilson Tumble US6 Cameron Edris.png|Cameron Edris Tumble Skimble US6 Cameron Giovanni.png|Cameron Edris Tumble US6 Devin Hatch.png|Devin Hatch Tumble US6 Devin Hatch 1.png|Devin Hatch Deme Tumble US6 Erin Austin.png|Austin Joeseph Reynolds Japanese Productions The Japanese productions uses the name "Tumblebrutus" for the male twin. Tumblebrutus Japan illus 2.png Tokyo 1983 J83 64 Tumblebrutus.jpg Tokyo 1996 Tumble 96 Tokyo 1.jpg Tumble 96 Tokyo 3.jpg Tumble 96 Tokyo 4.jpg J96 tumble2.jpg Nagoya 2000 Tumble Cass 00 Nagoya 2000.jpg Osaka 2002 Cass Tumble 2002 Osaka 2.jpg Cass Tumble 2002 Osaka 1.jpg Tokyo 2006 Tumble Cass 06 Tokyo J0603.png Yokohama 2009 Tumble Cass 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Tumble Cass 09 shiki calendar1005 w.jpg Tumble 09 Sho Kawano Yokohama.jpg Fukuoka 2014 Tumblebrutus Japan book 2014 cropped.png Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (5).jpg Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (12).jpg Tokyo 2018 Japan Cass Tumble Press Image 18.jpg CATS Tokyo 2018 rehearsals 10.jpg 2019 Japan Tumblebrutus.jpg Tumblebrutus Japan 2019.jpg Australian Productions Sydney 1985 Melbourne 1987 Australia Tour 1989 Tugger Michael OConnor Aus 1989 01.jpg Cori Tant Pounce Tumble Aus 1989.jpg Pyramid Skimble Tumble Tugger au89 31.jpg Australia Tour 1993 Jellicle Songs Aus Tour 1993 02.jpg Australian Circus Tent Tour Tumble Tim Wright Aus Circus Opening Night.jpg Australasia 2007-2010 Tumble press Aus09 Hong Kong May14.jpg Tumblebrutus Brent Osborne Aus 2009 01.jpg Kittens Promo Aus 2010 01.jpg Alonzo Tumblebrutus Aus 2009 01.jpg Asia Tour 2014 Pyramid 2 Singapore 2015.jpg German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 Tumble Juca Dumont Hamburg 86 01.jpg Misto Ribbon hamburg 86.jpg Skimble Mungo Tumble Alonzo hamburg 86.jpg Bustopher Boys Hamburg 1997.jpg Moments Hamburg 1997 1.jpg Skimble Tumble Mungo Alonzo 2.jpg Misto supporting roles Hamburg 1996.jpg Hamburg art tumble.png Hamburg Tumble 1.jpg Tumble Stewart Crowley Hamburg.jpg Tumblebrutus de90 33.jpg De9108 Tumblebrutus Stewart Crowley.png De9204 Tumblebrutus Duncan Pettigrew.png Tumblebrutus Hamburg 10 92.jpg Tumble Hamburg 01.jpg Tumble kittens Hamburg.jpg |1994 Tumble Hamburg 1996.jpg Tumble Hamburg 97.png Stuttgart 2001-02 Tumble 1 Stuttgart 2001.jpg Tumble 2 Stuttgart 2001.jpg Tumble 3 Stuttgart 2001.jpg Tumble 4 Stuttgart 2001.jpg Mungo Rumple Tumble de01 44.jpg Tumble Plato Cass Pyramid de01.png Berlin 2002-04 Pollicles de02 24.jpg Skimble de02 45.jpg Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 Pyramid Duss04 21.jpg Tumble Electra Jellicle Ball German Tour 05 press 1.jpg German Tour Group 1.jpg Tumble Finale German tour 5407.jpg Gala Silla Cori Bomb Tumble de06 5399.jpg 2005 0215 hanover promotio.jpg Tumble Electra daymon pat.jpg German Tent Tour 2010-2013 Nils Haberstroh.jpg Tumble Ball 04 German Tour 11.jpg Skimble 01 Tent Tour.jpg Skimble 01 Tent Tour 1.jpg Peter Weck 2012 01 Koln 04.jpg Tumble Electra Vic Koln 2012.jpg Tumble meet Tent Tour 9.jpg Tumble Babygriz meet Tent Tour 2.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 Vienna used both Bill Bailey and Tumblebrutus. Tumble Bomba 01 Vienna.jpg Toronto 1985 Amsterdam 1987 Tumble Amsterdam 1992.jpg Paris 1989 Tumble Paris 89 Gilles Vajou 02.JPEG Vic Silla Tumble fr 199004 73.JPEG Tumble Paris 89 Gilles Vajou 199004 206.JPEG Skimble fr 199004 174.JPEG Skimble fr 198910 01.JPEG Skimble 15 Paris89.JPEG Tumble Paris 89 Gilles Vajou Fr 19890223 94.JPEG Zurich 1991 Tumblebrutus Ton Voogt Zurich.png Tumble 1 lid Zurich 91.png Tumble 2 lid Zurich 91.png Tumble Makeup Zurich.png 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 Pounce Young Deut Tumble South Africa 2001 2.jpg Skimbleshanks South Africa 2001 crop.jpg Tumble Silla South Africa 2001.jpg Ensemble Stockholm 2003 1.jpg Tumble Admetus Pounce Etc Mungo Rumple World Tour 01.jpg Copenhagen 2002 Tumble Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Griz Deme Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 Naming 1b Madrid 2003.jpg Tumble1 Madrid 2003.jpg Moscow 2005 Tumble 1 Moscow 05.jpg Tumble Boris Nikishkin 2.jpg Jellicle Songs 13a Moscow 05.jpg Tumble Boris Nikishkin 1.jpg Tumble backstage Moscow 02.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 Jellicle Ball 03 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Finale 04 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Daymon montaigne jones and veerle castelyn.jpg South Korea 2008 Tumblebrutus Korea 2008.png 2010s Brazil 2010 Moments of Happiness Brazil Jenny.jpg Tumble 1 Brazil.jpg South Korea 2011 China 2012 Tumble China 2012 1.jpg Tumble 2 shoes China 2012.jpg Tumble China 2012 3.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 Tumble Aaron Hunt RCCL Cast 1 01.jpg|Aaron Hunt Tumble Aaron Hunt RCCL Cast 1 02.png|Aaron Hunt Tumble Cruise 2016 01.jpg|Derrion Reddin Tumble Pete Simpson NAP 18.jpg|Pete Simpson Tumblebrutus Rhys Batten RCCL Cast 5 2017.jpg|Rhys Batten Category:Character Galleries